Brothers in Arms
by ConstantInfinity
Summary: "You three will always stick together. You're brothers to the end," Is what my mother would say. And by God was she right. Now my two older brothers and I have to attend an all-girls school. Who knows maybe we can find love. Oc story. Ocx?


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**K-On is owned by Kakifly, Houbunsha, Yen Press/Yen Plus, Seinen, Naoko Yamada, Kyoto Animation, Bandai Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. I do not own this anime or its creators. This a non-profit fanmade story. Viewer discretion is for the Overseer to decide.**_

_Tenshi: Aren't last minute stories fun?_

_All Oc's:..._

_Tenshi: Don't tell me you're all pissed at me..._

_All Oc's: *Raises weapons*_

_Tenshi: I take that as a 'maybe.'_

_All Oc's: CHAAAAAARGE!_

_*Gunshots and war cries*_

_Tenshi: SHIP!_

_Tenshi: *Takes out remote and presses 'Pause'*_

_*All of the Oc's stop in time*_

_Tenshi: Well now that that's done with, let's begin the story!_

_All Oc's: *Muffled grunts and noises*_

_Tenshi: *Presses 'Mute'*_

_**Chapter 1: Pizza Party and Arrangements**_

Early Morning: 6:00

The sounds of chirping coming from those wretched birds outside disturbed my slumber.

"Nngh... Shut up!" I shouted sleepily. I groaned and turned my body. The chirping stopped. _Thank God!_ I thought, relaxing and falling back to sleep.

The sounds of notes; music notes. It was soothing, the sound of jazz almost. Almost. It then suddenly turned to rock and roll. My mood then changed from relaxed, to energetic. It then changed again to a depressing, sad tone. I couldn't help but fell melancholic. It then changed, then changed, then changed. I could hardly keep up. The beat went faster, like the sound of someone's heart when they're scared. It didn't stop. I was nearly losing my mind, until...

_*Chirp Chirp*_

I opened my eyes with vigor. The chirping. The fucking chirping. I got up from where I was sleeping. I was stressed at first. I looked around the room I was in. It was the living room. I was then relieved.

I am Azrin Issho. Though people tend to call me 'Rin'. I am about 16 years of age. I have two older brothers and my parents are married. We also have a dog. Technically, a pug. A fat pug that eats, sleeps, snores, and farts. Only now did I notice that he was sleeping on the couch away from me. We aren't a very 'wealthy' family you could say. But we aren't too poor either. That also reminds me, how did we even get all these luxuries? Well, let's just say God really looks out for us.

I turned my head to scan the room. In front of me was a drum set. Not just any regular drum set; it was a Rockband drum set. I scratched my head and looked at it with confusion. There were also two drumsticks on the floor next to it.

I then turned my head left. There was a person sleeping on the leather armchair. It was my older brother, Kongou Issho. Everybody likes calling him 'Kong', but he doesn't seem to mind... at least, not as much. He is technically older than my other older brother and I, by a few months. And he's also a bit more mature than my other brother. He usually spends most of his time playing the guitar and reading. This one time I actually saw him on the computer, which is very rare of him to do. He usually calls me 'Azo'. He says that he heard the name from this book but I forgot what the book is called. I usually call him 'Kon', but I sometimes pronounce it as 'Con'.

Kon was sleeping with his guitar, Rockband guitar that is. He had his head tilted back and his mouth was open. The guitar was resting on both of the arms on the chair, lying horizontal. Kon's arms were to his sides, not on the arms of the chair.

I then turned to my right. There was a person sleeping sloppily on the other couch. It was my other older brother, Mubou Issho. Kon and I have been calling him 'Bo' since we were in elementary school. He was sleeping with a keyboard on his chest. As I explained before, even though he is the same age as Kon, he isn't really the 'mature' older brother. Instead he is the kind-of perverted, humorous older brother. He likes watching anime, mostly ones with romance, playing video games, and playing the keyboard.

We all get along well, considering what we've been through. We sometimes fight, for fun or not. We are usually competitive, but also outgoing. Kids at our old school used to call us 'The Three Amigos', or 'The Three Musketeers'. And I've got to say... They were wrong...

I scanned the room again. It was a wreck. Some things were misplaced and there were pizza boxes on the floor.

"What happened last night?" I muttered. I then remembered the night before. The party, the pizza... and the Rockband.

Last Night (12:00 A.M)

"So what song do you guys want to play now?" Kon asked Bo and I.

"How about Piano Man? I just downloaded it today." Bo suggested.

"Sure." Kon said. Kon then selected Piano Man.

"Expert." I reminded Kon.

"As always." Kon said. We all selected Expert and got ready. After the loading screen, the crowd in the video game cheered and we all sat up. The bars showed up and Bo was reading fanfiction on his phone while waiting. He then looked up and saw that the song was starting.

"Crispy Christ!" Bo exclaimed. He accidentally dropped his phone as he tried to scramble to press the first keys.

"Restart! That didn't happen! Restart!" Bo shouted. Kon sighed and restarted the song. This time, Bo played the first keys and the rest of the solo flawlessly.

"DOMINATED!" Bo cheered.

We continued through the rest of the song. I tried my best to get a flawless score, so I slammed on the drums as hard as possible with my drumsticks, though I knew trying to break the drums wasn't the best idea to get a perfect. So I went along with the beat and hit the correct notes. Bo and Kon were playing their notes perfectly too.

After playing and singing through what seemed like an eternity, I got a...

"99%? What the fudge!" I exclaimed in anger and disbelief.

"100%? Oh yeah! D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DOUBLE KILL!" Bo cheered.

"Hey Azo, at least you had a good workout." Kon shrugged, "You look like you sweating bullets."

"That's because I am." I sighed, panting, "Wait..." I looked at the rest of the scores.

"You got 100% too?" I exclaimed again.

"Yeah. Surprised?" Kon sarcastically said.

"Anyways, what song should we play now?" Bo asked.

We then played songs for about a full hour until...

"Rock Lobster!" All three of us sang. I was starting to feel sleepy so once the song finished, I plopped onto the couch behind me. I was knocked out.

Present (6:30 A.M)

"That's right." I muttered, "Our parents went to China due to a job transfer, and they couldn't bring us with them, so we are left here alone with each other until they come back. So we played Rockband until 1 o'clock in the morning as a celebration for having the house to ourselves." I scanned the room once more. "I can't believe I woke up earlier than both of them."

5 minutes later

Kon and Bo finally woke up and went to the bathroom. They both went into the same bathroom, unaware that there was another bathroom in our parents' room. So I went to the other bathroom. I could hear Kon and Bo pushing and yelling at each other.

"Good thing I'm not in there." I muttered. I grabbed myself a toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing my teeth, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I have silver colored hair. My hair is nice, long, wavy, and flat, which parts towards the side and hangs loosely across my face and over my eyes. I also have gold colored eyes. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt and red boxers. I rubbed my eyes and washed my face.

I walked to where Kon and Bo are, which is the bathroom I didn't go to. I saw them pushing and shoving each other as they tried to brush their teeth. I watched them, not even bothering to stop them.

"You know what," Kon stopped shoving Bo, "I'm going to Mom and Dad's bathroom. This is just ridiculous." Kon then turned and walked out of the bathroom, gently pushing me out of the way.

I then walked in the bathroom. I saw Bo's reflection in the mirror. He had black hair. His hairstyle was like Light Yagami's hairstyle. He also had golden eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and plaid boxers.

"Victory. (Insert TF2 song here)" Bo smirked.

I crossed my arms. "Right. Anyways, I'm going to go check up on Kon." I said. I left to go to our parents' bathroom.

When I got there, I saw Kon washing his face. I could also see his reflection in the mirror. Kon had pitch black hair and golden eyes. His hair was short, due to his dandruff. It runs in the family...

He was wearing a gray tank-top and colorful boxers. I say colorful because it looks like a freakin' rainbow.

Kon slightly turned his head to me. "If you want any breakfast just eat the leftover pizza downstairs." Kon said.

"Right." I said, leaving the room. Like I said before, downstairs was a mess. There were pizza boxes own the floor. I stared at the mess with shock. Bo then came downstairs. He yawned and walked through and over the pizza boxes, as if he didn't see them.

I face-palmed. I was able to clean up the mess... sort of. After getting rid of most of the mess, I went to the kitchen. I saw Bo and Kon already eating pizza. Bo turned to me.

"Thanks for cleaning up the mess."

"Yeah whatever. I just hope I can-"

"And by the way, we ate the last pizza." Kon interrupted. My expression suddenly changed to disbelief.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed.

"Jeez, calm down. We still have the Buffalo wings. We know you would go on a killing spree if we ate all of those." Kon said.

"Really? Where are they?" I said, regaining my composure.

"They're on the counter next to the couch."

"All right." I said. I walked to the couch, only to be greeted with another hit to the face. Our dog, Scrunchy, was eating the Buffalo wings!

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"DOMINATED!" Bo exclaimed.

"'Ey! Off the couch!" Kon yelled at Scrunchy. Scrunchy did as he was told.

"I'm going to take him out to the yard to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kon said, opening the door and escorting Scrunchy out with him. He shut the door behind him.

I didn't really hear what he said because I was staring at the Buffalo wings box with shock. The dog ate them all!

"Dammit dog!" I said, "I guess now I can't eat anything for breakfast."

"You're not going to go on a killing spree now, are you?" Bo asked, still eating his pizza.

"If you don't save me a slice, I'll probably consider doing it." I said.

10 minutes later (6:50 A.M.)

All three of us were sitting at the table with Kon's laptop in the center. There was a map of the area we were in on the screen of the laptop. Bo and I were by Kon's sides, looking at the laptop.

"So there is no school within a 1 mile radius from this house?" Kon asked, irritated.

"Apparently not." I said, "It seems that the only school that's within the radius is this school called Sakuragaoka Girl's High, but judging by the title, it's an all-girls school."

"What about Ashford Academy?" Bo suggested.

"Bo, that school isn't real. It's from an anime that you have watched before. It DOESN'T EXIST." Kon shot down Bo.

"Well neither does your di-" Kon then clonked Bo right in the head, leaving a bulge on his head.

"Anything else you would like to say?" Kon asked sarcastically, raising his fist.

"I deleted your tax returns." Bo said.

"I don't even go on the computer that much..."

"Then why do you have a laptop?" I asked.

"School uses." Kon quickly said.

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Sakura High is the only school close enough for us to walk there without having an unwanted sweat-shower." Kon said.

"But it's an all-girls school. We're not going to disguise ourselves as girls like a spy if that's what you're thinking." Bo rebutted.

"I just said it's the only school that's close enough to our house, not that we're going there. ...Unless you want to." Kon said.

"I think I have an idea." I said.

"Really? What's your plan?" Kon asked, surprised.

"With just a little charm and a silver-tongue, I think I can be able to let them let us attend the school." I said, slyly.

"Good thing you have a barter and speech level of 100." Bo said in relief.

"Not to mention 10 Charisma." I added. "Now let's get going before they start."

"All right then, let's get dressed. It's an all-girls school, so we're going to have to look pretty for them." Kon told us.

"Um, I'd rather look formal." I said, walking back upstairs.

"That's what I meant." Kon said.

I put on a white collared shirt with a black jacket. I also wore a black-and-gray checkered business tie. I also wore black tuxedo pants and black tuxedo. I looked at myself in the mirror that was in my room. I straightened my shirt a bit and said to myself, "I guess I look pretty formal. Almost like a spy."

I then went downstairs to wait for Kon and Bo. The first one to come downstairs was Kon. He was wearing white long sleeved shirt with a red business tie and black buttoned sweater that was buttoned to his lower chest. He also wore brown pants and black dress shoes. His tie was also looked loose. I can't tell if that was intentional or because he tied it poorly.

"How do you plan on doing this?" Kon asked me.

"You'll see when we get there." I said vaguely.

"What if something happens?"

"Like what? I got this planned out perfectly... I think."

"Then why don't you tell me? I can polish this plan for you?" Kon started to sound more irritated.

"It's fine, really. I'll explain soon, don't worry."

"All right. Suit yourself." Kon said, sitting down on the armchair.

"I already did." I said jokingly.

Bo then came down a few seconds after. He was wearing the same plain white shirt and a black hoodie. He was also wearing beige pants and gray VANS with white laces.

"You don't look all that formal..." I said.

"What? Were you expecting over-the-top otaku gear?" Bo asked.

"Well it took you awhile to get dressed, so I guess that's as close as you can get to formal." Kon shrugged. Kon stood up and started heading for the door. Bo and I followed suit.

"Let's get going." Kon said. He opened the door and we went outside. The sunshine was bright and caused me to raise my hand up to cover eyes from the sun.

We lived in a suburban area, so there were many other houses and a lot of teenagers and kids walking, hopefully to school. I looked both ways and asked Kon, "So, which way do we go?"

"I think it's that way." Kon said, pointing left.

"All right then. Let's go." I said, starting to walk towards the path on the left. Bo and Kon followed in a straight line.

After a couple of moments of walking, Bo ran out to the side of us and yelled out with all the air of his lungs, "What a GLOOOOOOORIOUS DAY!1!"

Little did Bo know that there were some girls near the hearing distance, and they all looked at us.

"Bo, shut up!" Kon softly said.

"Don't worry Kon; I'm not going to do anything to embarrass you." Bo said. He then raised his voice and started walking like the Joker from Batman Arkham Asylum, "I'm gonna be TROLLIN', TROLLIN', TROLLIN' T-T-T-T-T-T-TROLLIN'!1!"

Kon and I faced-palmed simultaneously.

After a minute of Bo's 'singing', I was somehow able to hear the sounds of footsteps behind us. I turned back and saw a girl with short brown hair sprinting with toasted bread in her mouth. Apparently, she was so focused on getting somewhere that she didn't see Bo walking to the side and accidentally ran into him. I guess the force of her running was so strong that it knocked Bo over, back-first.

Being the good brother I am, I watched the incident unfold with amusement and entertainment. The brown haired girl landed on top of Bo. They both stared at each other for a moment. Bo was apparently speechless. After a few seconds, the brown haired girl said, "I'm sorry." She then quickly got up, grabbed her bag, and then continued running.

Kon and I helped Bo to his feet. Once he had good footing, I let go of him and watched the brown girl run in the distance.

"What was that all about?" I asked, watching the girl run.

"Mrrur..." Bo mumbled.

"Well, she's in a school outfit and she's running the same path that we're walking, so we must be going the right way." Kon said.

"Oh by the way, T-T-T-T-T-TROLLIN', TROLLIN', TROLLIN', TROLLIN'!" Bo sang... again.

Kon and I face-palmed... again.

"Looks like he's feeling better." Kon sighed.

Sakura High (7:20 A.M.)

"And that's how I found fanfiction." Bo finished, "Oh hey, we're here." Bo said, straightening up.

"There are a lot of girls here." I said, looking around the courtyard.

"What do you expect? It's an all-girls school." Kon said.

"True. Anyways, let's find the main office." I said.

"All right. Let's go Tama-chan!" Bo shouted.

"Who the hell is Tama-chan?" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Bo quickly said and ran off. Kon and I followed suit.

The Hallways of Sakura High (7:23 A.M.)

It was pretty awkward walking through the hallways of an all-girls school, especially since I'm a guy. Even when I'm just looking straight down the hallway, I could still tell that the girls were staring at the three of us.

"We should've printed the map of the school before we came here." Kon whispered.

"There's no ink in the printer." Bo said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um, uh... Certain reasons..." Bo shifted his eyes.

"Does that explain the stacks of fanfics on your desk?" Kon smirked.

"Those aren't mine, uh..." Bo trailed off.

We continued walking. I heard some of the girls whispering things like, "Who are they," or, "What are boys doing here? I thought this was an all-girls school," or something like that.

After a few minutes, we were finally able to find the main office. We all stood in front of the door.

"Well then Azo, what's your plan?" Kon asked me.

"I told you that you'll see soon enough. But first, do any of you guys have a plan?" I asked both of them.

"I got it!" Bo yelled, running backwards a few steps.

"What are you...?" I said.

"ANDREEEWWW RYAANNNNN!1!" Bo yelled as he rushed to the door. But before Bo crashed through the door, Kon extended his arm to the side, causing Bo to run into it without him knowing it and causing him to fall on the ground.

"You idiot! This isn't Army of Two! You're gonna' get us all kicked out!" Kon scolded Bo. Bo stood up, rubbing his head.

"Andrew Ryan?" Bo asked.

"NO! That plan got us killed all the time! What's the possibility that it'll work in real life?" Kon yelled. He sighed. "I have no plan. So Azo, it's all you."

I nodded. Kon opened the door for Bo and I. We walked in. And Bo was still rubbing his head as he walked in.

"I'm still sexy." Bo muttered.

Main Office of Sakura High (7:30 A.M.)

We walked in; Kon shut the door behind us. There was only one person in there: a woman. My guess would be is that she's a teacher here. The teacher looked over to us.

"I'll be guarding the door, so good luck." Kon patted my back.

"I'll assist you. I have 100 speech!" Bo said.

"Um, okay. Just don't say anything stupid." I said. Bo and I walked to the teacher while Kon stayed at the door.

The teacher asked me, "Um, what are you three doing here? This is an all-girls school, and we don't take kindly to perverts."

"Ma'am if you let me explain..." Bo said

"Oh boy, here we go." I face-palmed.

"We wish to assimilate with the students of the school!" Bo said.

"Let me stop you right there." I said, slightly pushing him to the side. I turned to the teacher.

"I want to make a request for this place to be a co-ed school." I said.

"Make this a co-ed school? Why would we do that? We're are not simply going to change this school from a private school to a public school because some random boys of the street told us to." the teacher said.

"OBJECTION!" Bo screamed. Bo slammed the desk. "We must advance the plot of this fanfiction! So therefore you must let us in!"

"Why?" I interrupted, "The original series didn't have much of a plot, so why should we have one?"

"Do you want to get in or not?" Bo softly said.

"Yeah, but this isn't what I planned. And didn't I tell you to not say anything stupid?" I softly yelled.

"Are you saying that my logic is flawed by any way shape or form?"

"Yes! And I'm saying that you should shut up before the readers think that this is a way to stall and waste more space!"

"I am not wasting space!"

"I'm just going to cut you off."

"Wait wha-"

"Anyways, I think this'll change your mind." I said to the teacher. I took out a folded slip of paper and handed it to her.

"Did you just bri-"

"I see." the teacher said. "I guess I can make an exception for you three."

"Really? Swe-"

"Thank you." I said. I started heading to the door.

"Wait." the teacher said. I stopped and headed back to the teacher. "Before you go, let me hand you this." She gave me an envelope. "You'll need to sign these papers. All three of you."

"What's in it?" I asked, opening up the envelope. The first thing I grabbed and took out was-and you're not going to believe this-a map of the school. I face-palmed.

"A map of the school, forms, etcetera, etcetera." the teacher said.

After signing the papers, we gave the forms back and kept the school map.

"Thank you." the teacher said, putting the envelope on her desk. "And one last thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You three will have to join at least one after-school club."

"What clubs ar-"

"It should be on the map." the teacher said. I took a look on the map, and surely enough, it had the clubs and their location.

"All right." I said, putting the map in my jacket pocket, "Anything else?"

"Oh yes!" the teacher remembered, "Your homeroom teacher is Sawako Yamanaka. Your map should tell you what homeroom she teaches."

"All right. If there's nothing else, then we'll be leaving now." I said, heading to the door.

The three of us left the main office.

"All right, let's go to Sawako's homeroom." I said. Kon stepped up next to me.

"How much yen was in that envelope?" Kon asked.

"There wasn't any." I said.

"Really? So you didn't bribe her?"

"Nah." I waved my hand.

"Then what was it?"

"Let's just say it was a friendly note." I smirked.

"Well it worked, that's enough for me."

I remember the contents of the letter perfectly.

It read: **Let the three boys attend the school because if you don't, we have the power to shut down your school with the snap of our fingers.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Issho Family.**

"Are you still going to cu-"

_**Chapter 1: Pizza Party and Arrangements End**_

_Tenshi: And that's the end of the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire fanfiction author 'career'. What do you guys think? *Presses unmute*_

_All Oc's: Mmrrfff!_

_Tenshi: That's just wonderful! See you guys later! *leaves room*_

_Tenshi: And I also have a new segment for this fanfic! It's called "Brotherly Moments". It's going to be little stories of Azrin, Kongou, and Mubou in their daily lives. It will also be told in 3rd person omniscient. This first one is going to be before their parents leave. So enjoy!_

_Brotherly Moments: 1: New Pajamas_

Rin and Kon were cleaning the attic: Dusting the floor and cleaning the cobwebs. Rin then stumbled upon a box.

"Hey, what's this?" Rin asked Kon as he took the box with him.

"Open it." Kon said. Rin did so and inside of it was some sort of clothing. Rin took it out and examined it. It was a leopard skinned pajamas.

"What's this?" Rin asked again.

"Give it here." Kon said, swiping the pajamas from Rin's hands. Kon examined the pajamas. Then, out of nowhere, Bo appears.

"Okay Kon, I'm going to say this once: Give me the Naughty Nightwear." Bo said with an angry and serious tone.

"Naughty Nightwear? Um okay." Kon said. Kon handed Bo the leopard pajamas.

"Victory!" Bo shouted. Bo then ran off with the pajamas.

"W-w-what just happened?" Kon asked, baffled.

"Hell if I know, I'm just cleaning the attic." Rin said, continuing his chore.


End file.
